This project is to be divided into three parts: Part I: The effect of ethanol, administered by either the intravenous or intragastric route, upon esophageal motor activity and lower esophageal sphincter function will be measured. In addition to esophageal motor wave velocities lower esophagel sphincter dose-response to pentagastrin and response to anticholinesterase agents and cholinomimetic agents will be detemined. Part II: The effect of ethanol, administered by either the intravenous or intragastric routes, upon pyloric sphincter function will be measured. The pyloric response to intraduodenal 0.1N HC1, sodium oleate and hypertonic amino acids will be evaluated before and during ethanol administration. Part III. Sphincter of Oddi pressures will be measured in dogs in response to both endogenous and exogenous hormonal stimulation. Subsequently, the response to intravenous and intragastric ethanol administration will be determined.